The Fox Sage
by The Wandering Warrior711
Summary: This story marks the beginning of the adventures of the Wandering Warrior. When Naruto gets a helping hand from a new face, is he prepared for how much, and how little things change. Hope you enjoy Rated M
1. Prologe

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

But I do own my OC Ronin

Thanks

* * *

"Get out and don't come back, Demon!" This shout was shortly followed by a small scrap of a child with short spiky blond hair being thrown out of the shop and onto the street. He picked himself up off the floor, his blue eyes defiantly staring at the shop owner. He closed them and walked quickly away, ignoring all the glares he received. 'Why, why do they constantly call me demon' thought the blond

"Well nothing for it back home then" he muttered. Followed by a deep growl. 'Oh yea I came out for food' he slumped to the edge of the street, hungry and tired he closed his eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Sometime later**

"Come on – you're the best in the academy why don't you take some time off, you know and have fun!" The loud words woke the blond, he looked around groggily. "I mean come on you are one of the best Uchiha, maybe even better that Itachi was at our age" His eyes came into focus and across the street was a group of older looking kids. They were all walking around a guy in the middle of the group, all he could make out was that he had shaggy black hair.

"NO!"

The group stopped moving and took a step back from the guy, which allowed him a good look at the person. He was tall, taller than the others around him, the most noticeable thing was his clothes, the jacket he wore was red with black stripes going down the front and the arms, black pants and the standard shinobi sandals. His hair just covered one of his eyes, though if the other was anything to go by it was blue. Then he looked right at him as if he knew he was being watched, he began to walk past the others to him. The rest of the group looked to where he was walking "Bro you know who he is right?" one of them called out, he continued walking.

"You don't to be with him, my dad told me he was a Demon" one of the girls said

"Yea I was told to keep away from him"

He reached to blond kid, who was trying to make himself as small as possible, but all it did was show how thin he was, his torn cloths barely hanging onto his body. "Hey Kid, you lost?" he asked crouching down, he just looked up at him, scared. Then the rest of the group walked over, looks of distain and disgust, on their faces, the black haired guy looked down his hair covering his eyes. That was the final straw, he stared to tear up and shiver 'Why when someone tries to be nice, others always change their minds' he closed his eyes waiting for them to kick him, into a bloody pulp, but instead he felt warmth. Confused he opened his eyes to find he couldn't see! Almost in panic he flailed wildly, but something was restricting his movement too! Then he could see again, surprised he looked down to see that the guy had put his jacket on him.

'That's why I couldn't see, it was a jacket'

When he looked up, he saw the guy was facing the other way, on the back of his black tee was something he both feared and respected. A red and white fan the symbol of the police force and more importantly, the Uchiha clan.

"You guys would rather leave him here alone, and you call yourself my friends." He turned around to face the blond, "See you guys at the academy" He picked up the blond kid and disappeared in a burst of fire, ignoring the calls of the others.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Then in another burst of fire they reappeared in front of a Ramen stand "How you holding up kid?" he asked putting down the blond, and putting on his jacket, the blond just fell over and threw up.

"Well don't worry that happens the first couple of times, so kid you hungry?" The blond looked up at him "My name is not kid, its Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gona become the Hokage one day, believe it!" he stood up at his declaration, and promptly fell over. He just smiled "So Naruto, you want to get some food or what" He nodded and he was helped up and walked into the Ramen stand. He helped the blond onto a stool and took one for himself, "Hey Ayame" he called. Then a girl with long brown hair, wearing an apron appeared from behind the curtain in the back "Ro-ni!" she ran round the counter and hugged him. Naruto just looked in shock at the fact she hadn't taken one look at him and told them to get out. Then an older man appeared wearing an apron and a hat "Ayame, what are you doing?" She jumped away from him and looked at the man "I was greeting Ro-ni" and with that she returned to the other side of the counter. "So Ronin, who's your friend?" he asked, Naruto at the question began to look for a quick escape. "Him, oh his names Naruto, he looked hungry so I brought him here"

"Oh ok, so Naruto-san what would you like?" Naruto looked over at Ronin who nodded, he relaxed.

"Umm I would like… Can I have a pork ramen please?" he asked hesitantly "And I'll have the usual thanks" Teuchi began cooking, and Ayame came over to talk to Naruto. "So Naruto do you know who Ro-ni is?" He shook his head "Well his name is Ronin Uchiha, considered a genus and possibly even better than his cousin, Itachi was at his age." Naruto looked shocked, not only was it an Uchiha that helped him but a prominent member at that. He just looked at Ronin, who shrugged "What can I say, I don't try to show off" He was even more surprised that he wasn't acting like the rest of the Uchiha Clan, and boasting that they were the best in the village because of something called the Sharingan. "So are you a ninja?"

"I'm at the academy but no I'm not a ninja yet Naruto"

"But you can use that fire thing, and your so cool, why are you not a ninja?" Ronin sighed and faced Naruto "Look being a Ninja is not just about being cool and doing a ' **Body Flicker Technique** ' it about training and hard work, being willing to give your life for the village and to endure beyond what is possible, this is a ninja" Naruto just looked at him in shock, "Don't worry Naruto you'll understand one day" Ayame brought over the ramen, they thanked her and began to dig into the food. Ronin finished eating and after paying left in the same burst of fire.

"See you later Naruto"


	2. Intresting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

But I do own my OC Ronin

Thanks

* * *

 _Meet me at the Hokage monument at mid-day_

 _Ronin_

Naruto read the note one more time, before folding it away to eat the bowl of ramen placed before him, he smiled and dug in.

"So Naruto are you going to meet Ro-ni today?" Ayame asked, he nodded and paused eating "The note said to meet him at the Hokage monument later" he resumed devouring the bowl.

"Well have fun!" He finished the bowl paid, and left Ichiracku's "Thanks, see you later"

It had been a week since Naruto had met Ronin, and introduced him to Ayame and Teuchi who owned Ichiraku Ramen. He had been going back to ever since, to look for Ronin but it didn't hurt that the food was the best he had ever tasted.

'Time to see Ronin'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Hokage Monument**

It was mid-day, nobody was around so Naruto sat on one of the nearby benches under a tree and waited. 10 minutes later, still nobody had arrived. Confused he checked the note again, 'Hokage monument, check. Mid-day, check.' He looked around again 'So where the hell is he?' Frustrated he called out, but there was no response. Then something hit him, literally he rubbed the back of his head, as he turned around. He found a paper shuriken, carefully he picked it up and looked around, and still nobody was around. What was more confusing was that the hokage monument mountain was right behind him.

'Screw it'

He unfolded the shuriken to show another note:

 _I said meet me at the monument not at the viewing area_

 _Ronin_

 _P.S. If that was real you'd be dead, oh and look up_

Naruto looked up, he just managed to make out a person standing in the way of the sun before they moved. Annoyed he made his way up the mountain to meet Ronin. The walk was long and exhausting, why did he have to walk up a mountain. He sighed, at last the top was in sight.

'He had better not have left'

The top of the monument was pretty baron, though it did have a forest quite a distance back. He looked around, still he couldn't see Ronin so he walked to where he estimated he saw the person standing. He reached the edge and looked over, it was a long way down. Quickly he turned away from the edge, to see Ronin standing right behind him! In shock Naruto took a step back, and felt nothing, balance gone he began to fall.

"HELP!"

Then he was back on top of the monument, nowhere near the edge. "Don't worry it was a Genjutsu, a test" Naruto just looked at Ronin like he was crazy 'a test what the hell'

"What test?"

"Come with me and find out"

They stared at each other, Ronin held out his hand. The wind picked up, then they were gone in a flash of fire.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Unknown location**

The darkness was suffocating, when they appeared the fire illuminated the area quickly. It seemed to be a very big room. The sounds of Naruto throwing up echoed in the cave.

"Hold on" Then the lights turned on, blinding Naruto for a moment till his eyes adjusted.

"Were are we?" Ronin just looked at him.

"You wanted to know about the test?"

"Yes!"

"Then follow me"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Ninja Academy**

"And so that is how the Kyubi was killed by the Fourth Hokage. Any questions?"

The class all stayed silent "Good, now after lunch there will be a practical demonstration of skills" And with that the class all filed out, leaving Ronin at the back of the class. He grabbed his things and went outside.

He was in a tree watching the rest of the academy students, he sat back into the branches and enjoyed the breeze. "So Ronin I heard that you're friends with the Demon now" He looked out of the tree to see a group of people looking up at him.

"So what if I am?"

A guy wearing full black clothing, took a step forward "Well then I would have to ask you to leave him alone for your own good!" Ronin just moved back and closed his eyes. "And if I say no?"

"Well then I'll force you to!"

He moved to climb the tree, everyone in the group just watched. He pulled himself up using a branch, which snapped. Causing a number of paper kunai, to fly from the branches above. The number of little cuts on his hands and face forced the guy to let go and fall to the ground.

"One day Ronin Uchiha, you won't be the best then, I Kazuma will be there!" With that, defeated he pushed his way through the group, then they disbanded their leader gone. 'Oh well back to lunch' Thus he ate his lunch.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Hokage Monument**

A flash of fire, then Naruto appeared and threw up yet again, as the flames faded Ronin appeared and looked over at him. "Sorry man but it's the fastest way to travel"

"Don't worry I'll get used to it eventually" Ronin nodded

"And remember nothing I told you must be repeated ever, also you never saw me today understood"

"Yes, I understand"

"Good now, go home I'll give you a message when to meet me next"

Then he was gone, the flames already gone. Naruto began the walk back to his apartment, then decided to get Raman first.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Uchiha Compound**

Ronin walked back home from the academy, to the Uchiha compound. He nodded to the guards as he passed, receiving a couple of grunts. He carried on his way home stopping at the shop for some supplies. When he walked in the door he was greeted by another him, placed the bags down and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ronin collapsed to the floor, stayed there for a bit before getting up and preparing food. 'Same old, Academy day apart from that Kazuma fella interesting' He finished his cooking and cleaned up. Ate his food and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N

Thanks, guys I'm honestly surprised at the reception the first chapter received, hope this keeps up the good work

I'll try to update once a week maybe more but definitely once a week


	3. A Shadow Moves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

But I do own my OC Ronin

Thanks

* * *

 **Ninja Academy**

"Just to let you all know that the graduation exam is happening next week, so you all need to begin preparations."

And with that, the academy had ended for the day. All the students began filing out of the academy, except for Ronin who as usual watched the rest leave from the window. This time he was looking for Kazuma. ''Black clothing, that just describes almost half the academy' he sighs. Disappearing in a flash of flames.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Unknown location**

Appearing in a massive room though this time with the already lights on. He throws his bag to the side and sits on a sofa behind him. Summoning two clones, which immediately run to the door on the other side of the room. Soon after that a few loud bangs and the sound of grinding gears was heard, the floor began to open to reveal lots of posts with poles coming from them. It rose and locked in place with a resounding bang. "Thanks guys just stay up there and be ready to add more" He got up and walked to the poles, looking at them they overlapped so you couldn't just walk through you had to move them. But when you move one they all move in a random direction, plus they were electrified so you didn't want to be touching them.

Ronin coated his hands and feet in chakra, and ran into the forest of poles, punching the first one set off the rest, as it descended into chaos. But he calmly moved through them blocking them with hands and feet or deflecting them away from vital body parts to the extremities. Although being shocked repeatedly by deflected blows he kept going through the mess. Then he reached the other side and was out, the poles stopped moving. He looked down at himself, apart from the odd electrical burn he was holding up well.

"That was fun, bring up the forest and add some reactive targets"

With a clunk the posts sunk back into the floor followed by the grinding of gears, it was shortly replaced by a small forest. Once again it locked into place, but this time the celling opened up and twenty puppets descended from the opening. These being the reactive targets, this is because they are manipulated by chakra and have some more dangerous firepower.

"Begin"

With that he ran into the forest, followed shortly after by the puppets quickly turning around he rapidly preformed hand seals **Fire style: Fireball Jutsu.** This caused a relatively large fireball to streak from his mouth towards the puppets caching the lead five before the rest scatter, and began firing Senbon coated in a paralysis toxin. He backfliped into a tree lading halfway up it, dodging the senbon as they impacted into the ground and the tree. Pushing off the tree, and coating his arms in chakra, jumped towards the puppets, shoving his arm clean through the chest and using the other to sever the chakra strings. Three of the puppets move to trap him, hands folding away to reveal spring loaded blades. Seeing this, he moved his arm with the puppet on it, flicking it off his arm towards one of the incoming puppets. Its blades pierced the 'dead' puppet, thus taking those blades out of the equation, the two other puppets were already next to Ronin their blades formed a square. They moved in unison trying to bisect him, at the last second, a puff of smoke and the other puppet was left bisected on the ground, **Substitution Justu.** And with that he came down on the puppets heads pushing his fists through them, taking them down removing his arms he looked around the remaining twelve puppets, all of which floated around him in the trees. With a roar he charged the remaining puppets.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Hokage's Office**

The aged Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, sat at his desk and let out a heavy sigh, placed down his pen and looked at the stack of paperwork, engaging in a staring contest. He was interrupted by a blond wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with the Uzumaki spiral on the back. "Hey old man!"

"Ah Naruto, how have you been? And what's with the wardrobe change?"

Naruto walked up to the desk, pulled over a chair and sat down "Well I'm fine, and the Change of clothes, well its orange, you know I like orange old man!"

The Hokage sighed 'Oh well, but why so much orange'

"Well Naruto what did you come here for?"

Naruto looked at the Hokage, "Well I was wondering if we could go get some ramen again?"

"Sure Naruto just give me a minuet to finish my work then we can go"

A few minutes later Naruto and the Hokage left the office, as the door shut a shadow entered the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Unknown Location**

Ronin collapsed into the sofa as the forest descended into the ground his body was covered in a multitude of cuts, and he pulled out some of the Senbon that were lodged in his leg. He then sat on the ground and meditated. After a few seconds his body was covered in a blue glow. He stood up and tested his leg, it moved perfectly. Turning back to the centre of the room there was now target dummies and a solid stone wall. He walked to his bag and removed some kunai, shuriken and senbon, then proceeded to throw them at the targets. Some from standing still, others from running cycling between the different weapons getting use to handling them. He retrieved the weapons and packed them away, and turned to the wall. Running through hand signs **Fire style:** **Fireball Jutsu.** The fireball impacted the wall leaving some scorch marks. He repeated, and launched another fireball, the wall seemed little worse for ware, but Ronin was kneeling down, his chakra running low walked back to the sofa and sat down.' I need more practice' he thought. He got up and walked towards the middle of the now empty room and dropped into a taijutsu stance, and began to run through the basic combos of moves. Part of the way through he closed his eyes, chakra then seemed to cover his body as he moved.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Ichiracku Ramen**

"So Naruto how did you come to find this place?"

Naruto stopped eating to look up at the aged hokage, and quick thought of what to say. "Well old man, the other week I ran into this older boy who brought me here, he said I looked hungry and offered to buy me some food. And since then I have loved this food of the gods!" With that he resumed to tucking into the 3rd bowl of ramen in front of him. The hokage just shook his head 'Typical Naruto'

"So who was this older boy?"

Just as he asked that question he sensed a presence appearing behind him, he turned his head and outside of the stand someone appeared in a burst of fire. "That would be me Hokage-sama" The person that appeared was a boy that looked about 12 years old. The same time as saying that he had gone down onto one knee and bowed his head. Taken aback by the respect only for a second, "You may stand?"

"Ronin Uchiha"

With that he stood and moved to sit on the other side of Naruto and sat down. Ayame came out the kitchen not a second later and placed a bowl in front of him. He smiled at Ayame who nodded and returned to the kitchen "So Ronin why did you bring Naruto here?" The hokage looked at him with narrowed eyes, expecting an answer right then and there.

"Well Lord Hokage, What sort of person would I be if I allowed a kid to starve on the street when I could do something about it?" Levelling a neutral gaze on the hokage. In response the hokage stared at him some more trying to tell if he was telling the truth or had some ulterior motive. Not seeing anything he resolved to take it at face value, even though he had suspicions about the Uchiha in general, since the grumble-lings of discontent had begun to surface. Naruto completely oblivious to the visual exchange finished his ramen and let out a long contended sigh, braking the hokage and Ronin out of their staring contest.

"Well Naruto I had better get back to the hokage tower see you later" With that the hokage disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Ronin looked at Naruto "Sorry Naruto but I've also got to go see you around" He disappeared in a flash of fire. Deciding now was a good time to go home Naruto left. None of them saw a shadow leave after them.

* * *

A/N

Sorry the next update took so long I have had lots of things happen recently so I have not had time to work on it

See you for the next chapter soon!


End file.
